carmageddonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Glitch
Disclaimer - Tables I took the idea of listing the glitches in tables from Doom Wiki (Engine bug). {EspyoT} 20:42, March 19, 2010 (UTC) A few more I know of 1. Carmageddon & Splat Pack, PC: On Windows XP, the timer counts down at a much faster rate than it's supposed to. This seems to be pretty much universal. How harmful this is comes down the individual player's skill level, but the consensus seems to be that it makes the hardest difficulty setting almost unplayable in the later stages. 2. Carmageddon & Splat Pack: Music or engine noise channels often drop out for a few seconds at a time, presumably due to the game trying to play too many channels at once. 3. Splat Pack and TDR both seem to be especially vulnerable to random crashes upon loading new levels. Not sure what triggers it. 4. Nosebleed Pack: Many players have reported that they get the new vehicles and powerups fine, but can't access the new levels. I can vouch for this one personally and I've seen a lot of people around the internet with the same problem. 5. TDR 2000: Alt-tab out of the game, and then back in. If your copy is anything like mine, the mouse button should have stopped working on the menu. You can still hover the mouse over a clickable and press return to activate it. I know there's more I've seen, I'll post back with them when I encounter them. Espyo, I'll let you table stuff up so that it's all consistent. Sordyne 07:59, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :Another one - Some people report that Screwie2 and Mach 13 disappear from the C2 garage after completing the game. I've encountered this one before too. Sordyne 09:29, April 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Replying to your glitches, 1) Yep, that is a pretty nasty bug. It's explained in the timer page, but I wonder why it wasn't added to the glitches page yet... 2) I think that happened to me too. May be worth noticing. 3) Well, bad level construction, perhaps? But I don't think that's worth a mention. 4) I wasn't even able to install that expansion, so there's nothing I can say to that. 5) That used to happen to me, but I don't think Alt+Tab is the culprit. I'll test it in a sec. 6?) That glitch can be very annoying. I think that those aren't the only vehicles that disappear. When the garage is already full, some cars tend to vanish. I think I wrote that on the choose car article, but I might as well mention it here too. {EspyoT} 13:48, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Re: Screwie2 and Mach 13, they seem to be the most commonly reported to go missing, perhaps they're the final two cars to get added to the garage under normal circumstances? (i.e. no extra cars or mods) Sordyne 14:24, April 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::I don't pay attention to the ones that go missing the most, but I do know that every once in a while, I feel like using the Big Dump. I open the garage, search for him, and... POOF! {EspyoT} 14:34, April 4, 2010 (UTC)